Max Zorin
Max Zorin is the main antagonist of A View To A Kill. He is an evil megalomaniac and a mad industrialist who's leading a powerful governmental contractor company called "Zorin Industries" . He is portrayed by Christopher Walken. A View To A Kill Zorin forms a plan dubbed Project Mainstrike to destroy his only competition in Silicon Valley by triggering a massive earthquake in the San Andreas Fault at high tide, causing the valley to flood. Such a disaster would effectively wipe out all computer companies competing against Zorin in the world microchip market and leave him as the leading supplier of microchips, as well as slaughtering millions residing in the valley. His plan was to use his vast resources to set off a super-earthquake in both the San Andreas Fault and Hayward Fault by flooding them both with water from San Andreas Lake and then breaking the geological lock that forbade both faults from moving simultaneously. To accomplish this, Zorin mined underneath the lakes and planned to blast through the lake beds in order to flood the fault, further exacerbating it by pumping water into them via a vast system of oil wells. Once the floodwaters came in, he would set off the explosives necessary to break the lock. During the final phase of his plans, Zorin and his right-hand man Scarpine betray their men by flooding the mines and shooting them down. Taking refuge on a flying airship with Scarpine and Glaub, Zorin awaits for the destruction of Silicon Valley, believing that he has won. However, his plan is foiled by Bond and Zorin's former henchman May Day, who joins Bond's side following Zorin's betrayal since he has drowned her friends Jenny Flex and Pan Ho during the flooding. May Day sacrifices her life to push the bomb out of the valley and into open air ensure that it won't trigger the quake, much to the shock of Zorin. Bond and his partner Stacey Sutton both witnessed the explosion, which infuriated Zorin and made him even more determined to gain revenge on Bond. When leaving the valley in his airship with Scarpine and Glaub, he captures Stacey and makes away with her, only for Bond to grab hold of a mooring rope as the airship heads for the Golden Gate Bridge. Zorin attempts to kill Bond by flying him into the framework of the bridge, but Bond manages to hold on and bring the airship to a halt by mooring it to the framework. Stacey attacks Zorin and as Scarpine and Glaub try to stop her, the airship crashes into the side of the bridge, knocking Glaub unconscious. Zorin sends Scarpine to kill Bond, but Stacey smashes him round the back of the head with a fire extinguisher, knocking him out too. Stacey then escapes onto the bridge's support cable to join Bond, but is closely followed by Zorin, who viciously attacks Bond with a fire axe. After a brief fight, Bond causes Zorin to lose his balance and he falls a long way to his death into the bay below. Witnessing this, a recuperating Glaub attempts to avenge Zorin's death by throwing a lit dynamite at Bond, but the latter cuts the rope with the ax, sending the airship free from the bridge and causing the dynamite to blow up the airship, killing both Glaub and Scarpine and sending what's left of the airship to join the deceased Zorin into the bay. Category:Business Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Mastermind Category:Egomaniacs Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Egotist Category:Polluters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Male Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Crime Lord Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Leader Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Main Antagonists Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Spy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Vengeful Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Thugs Category:Destroyers Category:Cowards Category:Bullies Category:Scapegoat Category:Scooby-Doo Villains